Nouvelle recrue
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que vous possédez des pouvoirs que vous savez forcément les utiliser. Et, parfois, les vôtres se déclenchent sans que vous ne le vouliez et bonne chance pour tout rattraper...


**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-** **L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima** **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe  
**

* * *

L'air perdu, un adolescent blond regardait dans tous les sens, la peur déformant ses traits doux en un masque déplacé.

Triturant un sifflet, il se forçait à garder son calme, sentant la crise de panique pointer son nez en contractant sa gorge. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu.

Ayant aperçu un étal aux couleurs vives, il s'y était dirigé, comme hypnotisé, lâchant son frère et son père, sans même les prévenir.

Ils n'avaient pas dû se poser de questions en ne l'ayant plus dans leur champ de vision. Disons que, la disparition, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique.

Mais bon, dans un monde de mage comme le leur, c'était un pouvoir comme un autre. Avec ses bons et mauvais côtés, évidemment.

Son frère possédait une forcé herculéenne bien qu'il ait une limite. Limite qui reculait chaque année, presque.

Leur père créait des fleurs à partir de rien.

Et lui ? Eh bien, il pouvait disparaître. Il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus, s'effaçant partiellement ou totalement et sans que ça n'ait le moindre rapport avec son état d'esprit actuel.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un marché bondé, des larmes menaçants de couler, à tenter de retrouver sa famille.

Ils étaient voyage, donc il ne pouvait juste pas attendre à la maison. Ils s'étaient bien donné un point de rendez-vous l'auberge-mais impossible de se souvenir de son nom ou de sa localisation.

Avisant une guilde de mages non loin, il s'y faufila, avec l'espoir de… bah, il ne savait pas vraiment. Y trouver son père et son frère ? De l'aide ?

Certes, il pouvait toujours présenter ça comme une mission, bien que sa bourse soit vide, mais ç'aurait été si humiliant…

S'en rendant compte, il ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter tout à fait, indécis.

Il se sentait lentement s'effacer, ce qui le fit paniquer.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pas le bon moment du tout. Si jamais il disparaissait du champ de vision de tout le monde, comment allait-il être retrouvé ?

Plus il paniquait, moins il était tangible. La spirale vicieuse.

Il tenta de bousculer quelques badauds mais ceux-ci le traversèrent sans ciller ou frissonnant juste légèrement. Il n'existait plus.

Non seulement il n'existait plus, mais en plus il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, des points lumineux et sombres émaillaient sa vision, son souffle se bloquant dans ses poumons.

Une crise supplémentaire durant laquelle il allait peut-être chuter, être piétiné par des badauds innocents alors qu'il lutterait contre ses craintes et son propre corps qui le lâchait.

Joie et bonheur.

Alors que Matthew se sentait chuter, il sentit aussi un soutien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se découvrit dans un décor qui lui était inconnu, ce qui l'inquiéta tout en le rassurant. Si il n'était pas dans la rue, c'est qu'on l'avait trouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Matthieu ? S'exclama-t-on sur sa gauche.

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner et de corriger qu'une étreinte parfumée lui coupa presque le souffle.

-Papa, croassa-t-il. Plus d'air.

Aussitôt, il le relâcha, s'assurant qu'il était vivant et en un seul morceau, comme il savait si bien le faire, envahissant son espace vital plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Dans le dos de son père, il pouvait apercevoir son frère qui se dandinait, ne sachant que faire. Ç'aurait pu être drôle si ça n'avait pas été aux antipodes de son caractère habituel.

-Nous sommes dans la guilde de la ville, déclara son père. Tu as été retrouvé par l'un de leurs membres.

Il fit un signe du bras en direction d'un homme assez grand, aux cheveux d'un blond presque gris et plutôt costaud.

Alors qu'il commençait à remercier cet inconnu, celui-ci l'interrompit d'un geste avant de ramener son bras devant lui, une femme blonde s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé paraissant le défier d'avancer.

-C'est sa sœur qui t'a trouvé, expliqua Francis. Comme elle a un pouvoir de passe-muraille, elle a pu te localiser plus facilement.

Se sentant légèrement rougir face au visage froid de sa sauveuse, il pencha la tête vers l'avant, se cachant un peu derrière ses cheveux, ratant pour le coup le regard amusé et intéressé que portait le frère de la blonde sur son propre frère qui semblait vouloir fuir alors que ladite blonde relâchait sa prise et avançait légèrement en sa direction.

Il sentit, par contre, son père quitter son lit, ce qui lui fit lever la tête à temps pour apercevoir un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Matthew eut à peine le temps de l'apostropher que la femme se trouva devant lui, le fixant toujours de son air inexpressif.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir trouvé, balbutia-t-il.

-Ça te dirait de rester à la guilde ? Je m'appelle Natalya.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
